


After L.O.^.E Story

by omchan



Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omchan/pseuds/omchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after L.O.^.E Story Season 2 Episode 1. Ren attempts to scold JR for being so touchy during filming. It doesn't really work. Basically all fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After L.O.^.E Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... well, I know a k-pop fanfic would probably be better off on Asian Fan Fics, but seeing as I don't have an account there, I'm just going to post it on Ao3. If you've found this and want to read it, enjoy~
> 
> Warning: This is really short and the plot is silly, but I hope you like it anyway.

I breathe a sigh of relief after the filming’s over. 

I look down at JR. Now alone, his head rests in my lap as I stroke his hair. 

“Jonghyun,” I say. 

He blinks. “What is it, Rensunnie?” His face is so innocent. I see. Trying to soften me up by using the name of my stuffed dog. 

JR touches my cheek. I swat his hand away.

“You were so touchy during the filming.”

“Who, me?” He asks in surprise. 

“Yes, you.”

He laughs, and tackles me. We’re lying down now, our faces a couple inches apart. 

Perfect for a kiss, I think to myself. Even the lights are dim. Too bad I’m not going to let him.

“Minki,” he whispers.

Nope. I’m not going to be won over yet. He has to atone for what he’s done. 

“What if the L.O.^.Es find out?” I ask him. 

“Does it matter?”

“Well, yeah.” 

I can tell he really doesn’t care. “Silly Rennie,” He says. “I think they already know.”

I was kind of expecting that answer. I suppose it’s true. I’ve read the comments, seen the reactions. They don’t mind. Some are even happy about our relationship.   
Still. They probably don’t realise that it’s true. It’s just a fantasy to them. After all, isn’t it normal to pair same-sex idols with each other? Especially with all the fanservice.

I pout. In our case, that “fanservice” isn’t really fanservice. It’s just JR being mushy. I still have to push him away when he gets too close. 

Some part of me doesn’t really want to, but his slightly annoyed expression when I do is cute. That’s some compensation. 

JR jumps on me and hugs my waist. Well, we’re alone. I guess it’s all right. 

Nevertheless, I weakly say, “Kaseyo.” 

He chuckles. He knows I don’t mean it. 

Fine. Consider me satisfied. He hasn’t apologized yet, but I’m giving up. What’s the point anyway? He’ll keep doing it no matter what I tell him. 

JR tugs on a lock of my blond hair. The colour’s thinning out now. There are streaks of black running through it. I’m kind of annoyed with it. I don’t think it looks good.

As if he’s read my mind, JR comments, “pretty.” 

“Thank you.” 

I bury my face in his shoulder. 

“Warm.” I respond, my voice muffled. 

I can feel him shifting. He turns to face me and our foreheads touch. 

My hands unconsciously come up to rest on his chest. 

I have just enough time to flutter my eyelids shut before he’s kissing me. It’s bliss. No matter how much I push him away in public, I hope he knows that I truly treasure these private moments we have together. 

Being idols, our lives are closely watched and our privacy is nearly nonexistent, which makes having a normal relationship hard enough. We’re both male, which makes things a little more complicated. But we’re with each other 24/7. That’s something no normal celebrity couple can have. I’m grateful for that. 

JR nibbles at my bottom lip. 

It tickles, but I don’t mind. 

Our lips meet again, and I lose myself in the sensation. Melded together, soft and sweet. His breath is light, and I’m intoxicated by the way his tongue caresses my mouth gently. 

I’m held close, and it feels nice. 

“Goodnight, Jonghyun,” I whisper. 

“Goodnight, Minki.” 

His arm drapes over me protectively. 

I smile a little. “Kaseyo,” I say jokingly, under my breath. 

He smirks. 

“No.” is all he says in response. 

I manage to get in a low “haha” before I’m fast asleep, wrapped in my boyfriend’s warmth.


End file.
